


hand in glove

by simply_kelp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, M/M, past dub-con, slight leather kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blindfold obscures Finn’s vision but he can still see blurred shapes. Light and dark. Kylo is a black smudge in front of him. Finn gasps when the cold air touches his naked skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand in glove

The blindfold obscures Finn’s vision but he can still see blurred shapes. Light and dark. Kylo is a black smudge in front of him. Finn gasps when the cold air touches his naked skin. He knows this is for his safety—knows that if he were smart, he wouldn’t even be doing this.

Kylo chuckles, as if sensing the thought. His voice, when not distorted by the mask, is low and soft. It contrasts with the image of Kylo as the ragged edges of his lightsaber. His fingers dance over Finn’s thighs. The leather of his gloves is cool and the barely-there pressure makes him shiver.

Finn shifts and there’s the metallic slide of something being not quite knocked over. A force pike maybe? He noticed a few in here before he was blindfolded. Kylo tuts, places a gloved finger against Finn’s lips. Finn nods.

Kylo presses his lips to Finn’s hip, not so much kisses as drags his parted lips along the inside of Finn’s thigh. Finn gasps. He can feel the upward slant of Kylo’s mouth, feel the lock of hair that trails after. Finn is always surprised—always surprised at how soft Kylo can be in these moments. The first time he’d expected to be fucked raw, maybe beaten within an inch of his life. He’d been too nervous to say no.

There’s a warm puff of breath on his cock. Kylo’s tongue is like velvet when it touches him. Finn’s breath hitches. He clenches his hands to keep from reaching out. There is a part of him that wants to pull down the blindfold, wants to finally see what Kylo looks like under his mask. Or at least wants to touch his hand to Kylo’s cheek and make a guess.

He wants to see Kylo’s lips wrapped around him. Wants to see Kylo’s gloved hands on his skin. Hands that have killed hundreds if not thousands of beings, hands that are now digging bruises into Finn’s hips. Finn likes the bruises, likes the tangible memory of these strange encounters. Tonight he will press his fingers into the bruises, recall the feel of smooth leather on his skin, of Kylo’s mouth around his cock.

Finn digs his fingers into the edge of the case he is seated on. It is cold. Everything on Starkiller is cold. Kylo wraps a hand around Finn’s cock. The leather of his glove is like silk as it slides against Finn’s skin. Finn is grateful for the hand that is still pinning him down, keeping him from arching too far into the touch.

Kylo’s lips stretch around Finn’s cock. He’s smiling, Finn knows. A part of him wonders how much Kylo can read from his body language and expression, and how much is actually divined from his thoughts. Kylo has always given the appearance of being able to read minds, but Finn doesn’t know enough about the Force to know if it’s true.

Kylo’s mouth, his hands, a tendril of hair that ghosts over Finn’s thigh. It’s all too much. The pressure in Finn’s groin increases. The muscles behind his knees retract, his fingers dig into the metal of the case. He tilts his head back, careful of the assortment of practice weapons, and feels his orgasm rush through him like a sea of warmth. Kylo’s hand continues its movements. His lips close around Finn’s cock, tongue soft and coaxing against the sensitive skin.

A second passes and the feeling is gone. Finn has just enough time to right himself before he hears the _whoosh_ of the closet door opening and Kylo’s footsteps retreating.

**Author's Note:**

> 'hand in glove' of course from the Smiths, seemed like a no brainer with the slight leather kink...  
> norobono drew a lovely (nsfw) piece of fanart based on this fic located [here.](http://norobono.tumblr.com/post/136987505068/garbage-first-draws-of-of-starwars-then-actual)


End file.
